1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal fabrication and more specifically it relates to a sheet metal fabrication system for efficiently providing robotics to fabricate different types of sheet metal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Robotic devices have been in use for years in various types of industries, such as automobile industries, assembly plants, electrical manufacture and various others. The use of robotics has drastically changed these industries by making them more precise, cost affordable, and time efficient.
However, the art of fabricating sheet metal, such as ductwork, has not been affected by the robotic industry and for that reason, the necessary cutting, bending, and forming of sheet metal is done manually. This can lead to not as precisely formed sheet metal products, more costly manufacture, and overall less efficient of a process of fabricating sheet metal, than would otherwise be provided by robotic fabrication of sheet metal. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved sheet metal fabrication system for efficiently providing robotics to fabricate different types of sheet metal.